Electronic games are well known and very popular. Many electronic games utilize a display device to present colorful and fast-moving graphics to challenge a player's visual and motor skills. While these games include sound generating means for simulating game sound effects, the role of such sound effects is to accent the action of the game, instead of taking part in the game action or strategy.
Therefore, it would be innovative and highly desirable to have a new and improved electronic game that makes use of sound as a strategic game element, where recognition of musical sounds plays a dominant role in the play of the game rather than serving merely to accent other actions. Such a game should also be readily playable by persons without sight.
It would be further desirable if, while playing the game, the player were able to develop and improve his or her ability to recognize properly tuned notes of the scale in various patterns and in various keys, thus stimulating ear training. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved electronic game that helps a user recognize properly tuned notes of the scale in various patterns and in various keys.
Additionally, it would be very desirable if two or more game units could be connected together, allowing multiple players to play competitively. Such a competitive arrangement would be most advantageously implemented if the multiple-player game were enabled by simply connecting a cabling or wireless communication arrangement between identical game units. Such a game should be compact, portable and relatively inexpensive.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved electronic game that can be played by one, two or more players. Such a game should also be compact, portable and relatively inexpensive.